The prior art is documented with examples of alarm related systems for protecting valuables. In each instance, the objective of such systems is to deter the theft of typically unattended valuables.
Kerr et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,274,289) teaches a pattern of conductors extending in spaced, isolated fashion across each surface of an object, and in order to define a tamper detection area. At least one sensor device is connected to the pattern of conductors and is capable of detecting a change in the continuity of pattern of the conductors. A communication circuit provides at least one signal indicative of a change in the continuity of the pattern of conductors.
Schnell (U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,663) teaches a conductor loop, such as embedded into a polymer, and including individual wires defining a component of a transport belt and which further includes a conductor loop with a support side, running side and embedded tensile support. U.S. Strader (U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,446) discloses a conveyor belt having an electrically conductive sensor or antenna embedded within and which, in the instance of a rip being detected in the belt, acts to interrupt a repeating sine wave created by the conductor. Finally, the Strelow (U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,634) and Gibbs (U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,941) references are directed to pressure sensor and liquid leak detection systems, respectively, each providing alarm notification in the event of a pipe rupture.